This invention relates to a frier incorporating filtering mechanism and, more specifically, to a frier of which a housing itself serves also as a filtering housing and thus comprises constituent members of the filtering mechanism mounted directly to the housing.
The frier of the type referred to is arranged as to fry a large quantity of food within a large volume of heated edible oil and are utilized mostly in the field of, for example, dine-out or fast-food industry.